Blunt Force Trauma?
by roshi-xx
Summary: Draco is very worried about his best friend, Pansy Parkinson and takes her to Professor Snape to be examined..


I don't own any of these characters or Harry Potter... :(  
Btw guys... this is a challenge given to me by my sister... so if it doesnt make sense... don't be worried :D read on!

Draco looked worriedly at his best friend, she was acting… weird. He shuddered, tremors wracking through his body. 'Weird' was for commoners like Weasley and Lovegood, NOT Pansy Parkinson.  
He watched her sit there until she turned to look at him. Draco inwardly smirked, 'finally, I knew my staring would catch her attention…'  
Draco Malfoy looked at the black haired girl thoughtfully, she looked normal, I mean, she was smirking and sneering and stuff…  
"Panse… are you, erm… alright?" he asked her tentatively touching her shoulder as he inched forwards. Pansy smiled at the blond, making him recoil away instantly.  
"Gah!", he shuddered, "Di.. Did you just smile at me?" he asked his face forming a look of disgust. "Ew."  
Pansy blinked widely at him and smiled again, "Oh Dray darling, those shades look simply marvellous on you!"  
"Shades?" Draco repeated, confused.  
"Yes, those delightful mugg-"  
"That's it!" he cried not even wanting to think about his very pure, pure blood friend, talking about shudder, muggles. He reached over and grabbed her stripy green and silver tie.  
"We, are going to see Professor Snape." he concluded and pulled her out of the Portrait hole.  
Pansy's eyes widened, and she clapped her hands delightedly, "Professor Snape? I love Professor Snape!" she exclaimed giddily.  
Draco shuddered again, "We'd better make that snappy" he mumbled, marching even more determinedly down the corridor.  
Harry felt put out. Draco Malfoy, his number one, most favourite enemy just walked by dragging Pansy Parkinson, without even acknowledging him. He pouted, but instead turned  
to face Hermione and Ron to tell them very solemnly to go and lock themselves in a broomstick closet and bonk the night away, leaving them blushing horribly.  
Draco stormed into his godfathers classroom, pushing the door back with immense strength leaving the door bouncing off the hard stone wall.  
Professor Snape looked up scowling at the impertinence of the child who dared to band his door.  
"How dare yo- oh. Hello Draco. Pansy… What brings you to my classroom?"  
"Uncle Sev," Draco said gravely.  
Severus sighed inwardly, he could already feel a migraine coming on…  
"We have a problem." the blond carried on, nodding subtly to the too happy looking Slytherin 6th year next to him.  
The professor stood tiredly and approached the two students, he pulled out his wand and skimmed it over the young girl and nodded in understanding.  
"Ahh…"  
"What?"  
"Mmmm hmm… I see…" he said stroking his chin, ignoring the very impatient young Malfoy.  
"WHAAAAAAAT!?!?"  
Snape glared at the boy, "Miss Parkinson has Blunt Force Trauma."  
Draco looked blankly at his professor.  
"A whatty?"  
"Not a 'whatty', Draco" Severus said distastefully. "A Blunt Force Trauma."  
Without anyone paying attention to her Pansy had managed to slip past the conversing Slytherins and into 'Uncle Sev's' private quarters.  
"OMG!" she shouted excitedly. "Draco! Come quick! Uncle Sev has a balcony!"  
Draco's eyes widened excitedly.  
'He just loved balcony's' was Draco's last real thought before he ran past his fuming teacher into the open door.  
"Get out of my quarters you BRATS!" Severus fumed following the giggling blond.  
"OOoooooooooooooo"  
"Aaaaahh… sparrrrkly…" Pansy cooed, turning and staring at the lava lamp sitting on his desk with utter fascination.  
Draco's eyes widened and he walked to the lamp, captivated, as if In a trance.  
"You're so absolutely righhhtt… Hi-five!!!" he exclaimed slapping hands with the girl then continued to watch the floating blobs of glitter.  
"PROFESSOR SNAPE… erm sir…" Ronald Weasley burst into the room screaming at the top of his lungs, only to stop and stare at the two gawking Slytherins. "Err…"  
"What is It Weasley?" Snape spat out impatiently.  
"THIS!" the redhead cried out thrusting forward a giggling Harry Potter by his Griffindor tie.  
"Professor Snape!" Harry exclaimed happily, tugging himself free from his best friend and bounding towards the scowling teacher and twirling giddily.  
"OMG DRACO! Lookit! It's Harry Potter!" Pansy shouted excitedly.  
Draco gasped, his mouth dropping open, "No wayyy!!! I love Harry Potter!!" he cooed.  
"Urgh." Snape said letting his head thunk onto the wall he was leaning on, startling the youngest Weasley boy.  
Harry grinned at the two Slytherins and walked over to them to gawk at the glitter lava lamp.   
"Oooooooooh it's so sparkly!" Harry said, his eyes widening to show green, green eyes, his hand automatically reaching out to touch it.  
"Don't you dare Potter." Snape snapped, "I don't need Potter Germs all over my private quarters as well as my classroom."  
"Ohhh maaannn! You suck Snape." Harry pouted at the greasy dude.  
"Yeah Uncle Sev, sucky sucky sucky duck-face."  
Snape looked shocked, "Pardon Draco?" he said in a deceptively nice voice.  
"I said, that your really really mean to our friend Harry, right pansy?" he turned to the girl who in turn nodded enthusiastically, "And we don't appreciate it."  
"Ermmm… when did Harry become your friend Malfoy?" Ron asked from the corner he was cowering in.  
"Ugh. My aching head." Professor Snape groaned pinching the bridge of his nose tightly.  
A gasp echoed through the room. "Oh My Freaking GOD! A cabinet!!! PANSY! HARRY! LOOKIT!"  
"Wtf?"  
Severus Snape stalked over to an invisible cabinet, opening it and pulling out a large, large bottle of Fire whiskey and slamming down his throat, stopping only to shudder when giggles could be heard from the three freaky students around the cabinet.  
"Want some?" he said offering the bottle to the frightened Weasley.  
"Uh… no?" 


End file.
